You Belong Here
by Shayril
Summary: Naraku's been defeated and Kagome went home for good. Then she decides to return to the Sengoku Jidai to take care of unfinished business.
1. Past Remembered

Hello, I'm Shayril and I'm new here... Smiles and gives nervously little wave ... This is the first fic I've ever written. I really hope you like it. If you don't I'm going to cry. I promise you guys that I'll update as often as I possibly can. Hopefully, on a fairly regular basis. Most importantly, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Just clearing that up for ya. Of course, to make people happy, I'll reiterate that fact whenever I update despite how painful it is to admit. If I did own Inuyasha you can bet that you would be watching this as an episode and I'd be really rich with my castle in Ireland. Sadly, that's not the case. I don't have a castle in Ireland. yet. And I'm not really rich. yet. And you are reading this rather then watching it.  
  
Anywho, as you can see, I LOVE to talk, thanks to all you who took the time to pay attention. It really makes my day when people actually listen to me talk. So... Does the whole dramatic clearing of throat thing ... Without further adieu I give to you... ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This Is Where You Belong  
  
By; Shayril  
  
Chapter One - Past Remembered  
  
She sat on the floor of the shrine with legs crossed and eyes closed. Her mind wandered down roads that hadn't been traveled in a while. She had been trying to meditate, but for some reason the past wouldn't leave her alone. What had brought about this sudden walk down memory lane she didn't know. It had been monthss since the last time she had thought about it. She had wanted to forget about it, had thought that she had. Then, a couple days ago past events started to intrude on her thoughts.  
  
Kagome growled in frustration. "Dammit! Can't I even meditate in peace?"  
  
"I did not think a miko would speak so. Especially not the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
She turned at the sound of the voice. "Even a miko must voice her frustrations at some point, Jii-chan."  
  
"Perhaps I could help with those frustrations," he said serenely. "If I knew what they were."  
  
She sighed. "Hint taken."  
  
As her grandfather settled beside her, she gathered her thoughts. She had actually wanted to speak with him about it. But even after so long she didn't know how to go about it. Oh, she could talk to him, sure. And he would listen and give the best advise he could. It was just that this was a difficult matter to discuss. With anyone.  
  
She sighed again. "I've been remembering, Jii-chan."  
  
"And this troubles you?"  
  
"I don't want to remember. I wanted to put it all behind me, like I would a dream."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "But you don't put dreams behind you. At least, not until you pick it apart and learn what it is your dreams are trying to tell you. Perhaps you are remembering because there is something you need to face."  
  
"It's painful to remember," Kagome said. "I don't want to."  
  
"Kagome, it has been a year since your quest ended. You will have to face your past and what's bothering you sooner or later. I think it better that your past chooses now rather than later. It will be a lot easier to face now than it would be when you are my age and full of regrets."  
  
She grew silent and stared at the altar where the Shikon no Tama, the source of all her sorrows, rested. Ironic to think that she now safeguarded something that caused her so much grief. Well, she admitted to herself. The jewel itself isn't what gave me grief. It was just the indirect cause. The real cause of her sorrows was one of her companions from the quest to put the jewel back together, a certain silvery-white-haired hanyou. Kagome looked up and was surprised to see her grandfather still sitting beside her. He stared at her with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps," he said. "You could better face those memories if you were to face the memory maker."  
  
She frowned. "The Shikon no Tama sits on the altar, Jii-chan. I face it every day."  
  
"It is not the jewel I speak of, Granddaughter, and you know it."  
  
When she said nothing, he pushed to his feet and left the shrine, leaving her to her thoughts. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, what do you think? Is it a good beginning? Does it catch your interest? Are you gonna read further? Please let me know at tigerwitch13@yahoo.com. No SPAM!!!! Be brutally honest. I can take it. Honestly I can! ..Winces as if anticipating a blow ... I'm just kidding. Seriously, I can take it. So, Kagome's sitting in the shrine having deep thoughts. Bet your wondering what happened after the Shikon no Tama was put back together. Aren't ya? Admit it! If you keep reading you might find out. Now, I wouldn't force you to keep reading. If you don't like it you could keep going just to laugh at how incredibly inept you think I am at writing, or to find out just what I'm planning to do. There is also the chance that you actually find my rambling entertaining and will keep reading just to find out what I'll say next ... Sighs, bats eyelashes, then snorts ... No one finds me THAT entertaining. I'm not an idiot you know. HEY! ... Shakes hand menacingly .... You're supposed to agree with me when I say that. NOT when I say I'm not entertaining. What's that? Oh, now you're tired of my rambling? Well, fine! Go away and leave me alone for now ... Pouts, grumbles something indistinguishable .. Not that you care anyway! Well, what are you waiting for? Leave me alone so that I can start writing the next chapter... 


	2. Memories of the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing having to do with Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Chapter Two - Memories of the Future  
  
He stood at the edge of the forest, his forest. It was the place where the whole thing originally began. In eight days it would be exactly one year since it had all finally ended for good. Everything had been put to rights. The truth about the events of that fateful day fifty-four years ago had finally been discovered. Now, the spirit of Kikyo, the human miko he had once loved, rested peacefully. Her hatred for him had been erased in light of that truth. At least, it rested in this time period. Five hundred years from now her spirit resided as that of a young woman by the name of Kagome, the new guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha wondered what she was doing now, that schoolgirl from the future who had helped him in the quest. He had been doing that a lot lately, thinking about Kagome. Memories of her filled his thoughts during the day and images of her colored his dreams at night. The hanyou could have sworn that he had put her behind him as something of the past/future. So why then, did he find himself thinking of her constantly? He growled in frustration.  
  
"She always did have a habit of bothering me. Now the wench wants to do it even when she's not here."  
  
"Who would that be?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Mind your business, hag," Inuyasha snapped as the old miko came up beside him.  
  
"Come now, Inuyasha. I am simply concerned for ye," Kaede admonished. "Ye have not been yourself of late. Ye have been troubled about something and I wish to help ye."  
  
"Feh! You're loosing what marbles you have left, old woman. What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him knowingly. "I have known thee for a long time, Inuyasha. I have come to recognize thy different moods. For one thing, ye have not been nearly as insulting towards me as ye usually are."  
  
The hanyou sighed. Was it that obvious to everyone? Just the other day Shippo had voiced the same concern. Even Miroku had been concerned when he came through a few days ago. Grumbling, he plopped down on the ground sitting with the soles of his feet touching and his arms folded across his chest. Maybe he should talk to someone about it. It wasn't as if he was getting anywhere by himself.  
  
"It seems the past wishes to come back and haunt me. Again!"  
  
"The past, Inuyasha, or the future?"  
  
"Whatever you want to call it. The point is, I thought I put it all behind me and suddenly it's rearing its ugly head again."  
  
"Surely," Kaede said. "Kagome isn't that unattractive."  
  
He snorted. "It's a figure of speech, old woman. The memories are determined to take over my life."  
  
The old miko shook her head. "Perhaps the past simply wishes for thee to come to terms with it. Ye cannot just push it aside as if it never happened. It was part of thy life, Inuyasha, and ye left so much unresolved, much unsaid."  
  
"Feh! You don't know what you're talking about, witch. I don't even know why I bothered talking to you in the first place."  
  
Kaede sighed. "Ye are correct about one thing. It is not I you should be speaking to, Inuyasha."  
  
Having said that, she turned and headed back to the village, leaving the hanyou to think. His brow was furrowed in concentration and a frown was on his face. Perhaps the hag was right. He had simply pushed his past aside, expecting it to go away. It had been too painful for him to deal with. He'd had plenty of pain to last him a lifetime, so he'd made it his goal in life give pain rather than receive it from now on. He had actually been quite successful in achieving that goal until the past decided to bite him in the ass. Then, he pushed those thoughts aside. It's not like I can do anything about it anyway. Kagome sealed the well and only she can unseal it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, you still with me so far? Remember, tigerwitch13@yahoo.com . Guys? OH COME ON! It's not that bad .. Waits fearfully .... There you are! Whew! .. Wipes sweat from brow .. don't scare me like that! I don't need to die young. Anyway, our little dog-boy was having thoughts just as deep as Kagome's. Huh! Who would have thunk it? Not me. He's always seemed like.well, a boy. With his pouting and childishly calling people names. When was the last time you saw a boy having deep thoughts about anything accept their latest toy? Anyway, betcha can guess that Inuyasha doesn't figure out exactly WHY he's suddenly thinking about Kagome for a little while. And why exactly are they thinking about each other at the exact same time? Hmmmm? Maybe it's just coincidence ... Snort, hand covering mouth, trying not to laugh .... Yeah right! I know. I know. It's so cliché ... Shrugs nonchalantly ... Nonchalantly? Who says THAT anymore?... Pauses as if listening to something ... SO WHAT if I'm picking on myself? And SO WHAT if I'm a little unoriginal? I'm a romantic. You got a problem with that? Huh? DON"T MESS WITH ME, BUDDY ! ..... Visibly forces self to calm down .... Whew! Sorry about that. You should probably leave while I pull myself together and start writing the next chapter... 


	3. Making a Decision

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.  
  
Chapter Three - Making a Decision  
  
Crickets chirped, moonlight streamed through the window, and the young woman lay staring at the ceiling. She was as restless as a caged tiger. Her mind kept rerunning the conversation she had had with her grandfather in the shrine that afternoon. He had told her to face her past, but how could she do it? How could she revisit that pain? She was only just beginning to heal from it. She had a good life now. She was a loved and respected miko with many friends and plenty to occupy her time. She was at peace now. Her past would only cause turmoil. The exact same turmoil that had plagued her for half a year after Naraku had been defeated. Kagome sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
He shifted his position on the branch for what was probably the hundredth time that night. As he'd become accustomed to, she filled his mind. Her easy smile, her lilting little laugh, that carefree bounce in her step that had eventually been weighted down by the pain and sorrow the journey had brought on them, and her unwavering faith in him. Why did she have to come back to haunt him so? Why did she have to bring back the pain? Couldn't she just leave him alone!? He had a good life, now. He was protector of the village with few but faithful friends and freedom. He was at peace now. His past would only cause pain. The exact same pain he had buried in his past so that he could get on with his life. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome counted the chimes of the grandfather clock outside her room. As the last toll faded away she sighed. It was four o'clock in the morning. Yet another sleepless night caused by her memories. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? What did she ever do to them? You tried to forget them, a little voice in her head replied. It was no surprise that the voice sounded suspiciously like her grandfather's.  
  
"All right, all right," she griped. "I get the idea."  
  
Throwing aside the covers, she crossed over to her closet and pulled out an old pair of denim jeans and a black V-necked shirt. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and brushed her hair, pulling it back with a black ribbon. Doing a quick scan in the mirror, she nodded with satisfaction before pulling on her favorite pair of black boots. After dressing, she packed a few extra things in her trusty old pack and headed outside. The night air was refreshing as she crossed the main grounds to the shrine. Kagome reverently lifted the Shikon no Tama from its resting place on the small altar and slipped it over her head. She was about to cross to the Bone Eater's Well, the magical portal she had used to travel through time, when she noticed the bow and quiver of arrows leaning against the wall. She only hesitated a moment before snatching them up and slinging them over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she jumped into the well before she could talk herself out of it. As she fell towards the bottom, the seal she had put on it instantly dissipated.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha paced on the branch that had been chosen as his bed for that night. He had long since stopped trying to fall asleep. It was a hopeless venture and he knew it. As he paced, he noticed that the sky in the east was starting to grow lighter and he sighed, yet another sleepless night because of his past. All he wanted was to be left alone. What was so wrong with that? A small voice in his head answered him. Ye're acting like a coward. Ye run from your past. It just figures that the voice sounded like Kaede  
  
"I'm no coward, old woman," he growled  
  
He leapt to the ground and took off. He would find a way to break that damn seal. He needed to see Kagome. There was no need for him look where he was going. He'd traveled the same path so often that he could do it in his sleep. So, he let his feet guide him while his mind tried to figure out just what the hell he was going to say when he got to his destination. By the time Inuyasha reached the clearing he still hadn't come up with anything. Taking a deep breath he approached the Bone Eater's Well, hoping that he would know what to say when he saw her. That hope was immediately dashed when he saw her climb over the lip of the well.  
  
"Kagome," he choked out.  
  
Startled by the sound of his voice, Kagome became unbalanced and her grip on the edge of the well's wall failed her. She began to slip, but he jumped forward with lightning quick reflexes and grabbed her hand. Once her feet were planted firmly on the ground she stared at him, at a loss for words. Seeing him the moment she arrived was certainly unexpected. She had thought that she would have to search through the branches of every tree in the forest to find him. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was going to say to him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, I know you saw that coming. You can't be that dense. It was just as unoriginal as the whole coincidence that isn't coincidence of the two of them thinking practically the same thing at the same time. You know if he didn't show up just as she was climbing out of the well then she would've have shown up just as he was climbing out at the other end. Deal with it! Like I said before, I'm a romantic ... Sighs dramatically, fans face with hand ... It's a CLASSIC scene when it comes to romance, I couldn't help using it. You're not going to stop reading 'cause of it are you? Hello? Please tell me I'm not talking to myself!.... Sweat forms on brow, starts breathing heavily .... They said I was cured. Something must have gone wrong. They said I'd never talk to myself again ...Looks up. Sighs in relief ... Oh, good. You're still here. Do you folks find pleasure in scaring the pants off of me? Well? ...Grumbles to self for a minute .... Don't let my teetering on the brink of insanity keep you here. I still need to write the next chappie, ya know... 


	4. Reunited Er Kind Of

Disclaimer: MUST I keep writing these things. You know what it's going to say.  
  
Chapter Four - Reunited.Er.Kind Of  
  
The shock of finding her at the well after a year quickly wore off as Inuyasha stood staring at her. He still had no idea what he was going to say, but seeing her again he realized that Kaede had been right, he had put the past off for much too long. It was time to come to terms with everything that had happened and what should have happened. Silence filled the clearing, not even the grass blowing in the breeze made a sound. It was as if the world itself was waiting to see what would happen between these two people who had shared so much and not enough. Lacking the words to say what he needed to, Inuyasha looked her over instead. Physically she was the same; perhaps a bit trimmer, but her eyes told him that she had indeed changed. Though that light - that love of life and unwavering trust in people's hearts - still shined in her eyes, it was far dimmer in comparison to what it used to be. Now, that light was tempered by a deeper understanding of what the world was really like.  
  
As he studied her, she in turn inspected him. He looked exactly the same in appearance, still wearing the exact same fire rat haori as he used to, still just as fit as ever. However, she noticed that he didn't stand with his shoulders as straight as he used to and the proud defiance that had lit his eyes with such fire was slightly humbled. Mentally, she nodded in approval. As the sky lightened with the rising of the sun, she found the courage to break the silence that hung over the clearing.  
  
"It's been a while, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I'm glad to see that you are well."  
  
With her words the world burst into life again. It was as if her speaking was a sign that it was all right. Birds began singing, leaves rustled in the wind, and insects hummed in the air. Inuyasha started. He had gotten used to the silence from moments ago.  
  
"How have you been, wench?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, used to his name calling by now. "I've been well. It's been a bit quiet, though, since our quest ended."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a half-smile. "I bet it has. Normal life can't possibly compare to searching for magical jewel shards while fighting youkai almost every step of the way."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad." What am I saying? She thought as they grew silent again. Of course, it was. That's the whole reason I want to forget.  
  
Finally, the hanyou spoke again. "What brings you back here after so long?"  
  
Again Kagome shrugged. "I just wanted to see everybody again. It's been so long, and I've missed my friends."  
  
He nodded his understanding while wondering if 'my friends' included him. He hoped so. "They'll be glad to see you. Especially Shippo, that little fox has been driving me crazy begging me to bring him to see you."  
  
She chuckled. "He always was attached to me. He was on my shoulder so much that I was just waiting for the day when he would become a permanent extension of my arm."  
  
She just had to laugh at the look on Inuyasha's face at the picture that presented. To her surprise, he joined in. It was perhaps the first time she had ever heard him laugh out loud, a real laugh anyway. When they calmed down, he offered her a ride to the village on his back.  
  
As Inuyasha ran through the forest it was comforting to have Kagome on his back again. He hadn't realized just how much he missed it until now. After all, for three years he had carried her just like this as they searched for the Shikon shards. Carrying her as he was, he easily caught her scent and he remembered something that he had neglected to realize; not all memories were painful ones. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, that chapter didn't have anything cliché. I bet you're glad about that. Go ahead you can admit it. I won't do anything. So what'd you think of it? Was it good? Just send you opinions to tigerwitch13@yahoo.com. Hope you think so otherwise I'll be so depressed that I won't write anymore fanfics after this .... Snorts .... Yeah right! I wouldn't stop writing them if you held a gun to my head .... waves hand back and forth in the air .... Forget I said that. Writing isn't worth dying. Okay, I wouldn't stop writing them for a million dollars. Anyway, not much happened in this chapter, but more will in the next ones ... Stops, scratches head ...... Huh. I guess that's all I have to say. Wow! That's the shortest I've ever written. Well, go away. I have to do the next chapter.. 


	5. Welcome Back, Kagome

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Five - Welcome Back, Kagome  
  
"KAGOME!" The little kitsune flung himself into her arms.  
  
She stumbled back a couple steps from the impact as she returned Shippo's hug. "You certainly haven't changed much."  
  
They started up the path to Kaede's hut. As they walked, Shippo sat on her shoulder, easily settling back into the perch as if it hadn't been a year since the last time he sat there. He chattered on and on, as a child was wont to do about nothing and everything. Inuyasha trailed behind, admiring the ever-patient way she spoke to the little kitsune. If it had been him, he probably would have knocked the child off of his shoulder by now to shut him up. Of course, Kagome had always been very patient.except when it came to him. As they reached the door to the old miko's hut Shippo jumped from his perch and rushed ahead inside. Stepping through the doorway, they could hear him excitedly telling Kaede that Kagome was back. The look on the old woman's face told Inuyasha that she wasn't all that surprised to see the young woman again. Damn, that old woman. Why does she have to be right so often?  
  
"Hello, Kaede-sama," Kagome greeted her old friend. "You look well."  
  
Kaede nodded. "As do ye, child." Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "Ye have the aura of an official miko about ye. Have ye."  
  
"Yes. I thought it was appropriate to accept it formally."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Kagome a miko? He would've never pictured it. Granted, she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He'd always considered her too spirited to be a miko. Besides, she used to be so dead set against the idea because she wanted to be different from Kikyo.  
  
* * *  
  
She stared up at the ceiling of Kaede's hut. It came as no surprise that she couldn't sleep. How could she with him sleeping right across the room? She wondered why she had even come here. Had she been hoping that he'd welcome her back with open arms? Did she expect to discover that memories had been plaguing him as well? If they had, it didn't seem like it. It certainly didn't look as if he'd been having any trouble sleeping. She sighed. Maybe this was a mistake.  
  
He leaned against the wall, pretending to sleep. It was a joke to think that he could for real. His sensitive ears could hear the slow, steady breathing of her sleeping across the room. He wondered what had possessed him to go to the well. What was he hoping to find if he went through it? Did he expect to find her pacing her bedroom unable to sleep because the past kept coming back to her? If it had, she hid it well. It definitely didn't look as if she'd had any trouble sleeping. He sighed. This was a mistake.  
  
* * *  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared into the night, thinking similar thoughts, neither of them realizing that the other was having just as much trouble sleeping, when a scream shattered the night. They were both on their feet and armed in an instant. They glanced at each other briefly before dashing out the door to follow the screams. Reaching the edge of town they saw a young woman stumble out of the forest with a large snake youkai slithering not far behind her.  
  
The woman's breath came in ragged gasps as she ran. Hopefully, she could make it to the safety of the village. She was almost there, almost within reach of help. Then, her foot got caught on a rock or a root or.something. It didn't really matter what. The snake demon had reached her. Terror constricted her throat, she couldn't even scream as the wretched thing reared up, ready to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her death. But it never came. Instead, the demon let out a shriek of pain. Opening her eyes she saw an arrow protruding from its chest. In the blink of an eye, two more leaving streaks of light in the air thudded into the creature. Each arrow split the previous one and deepened the wound. Still, the demon lived. However, its attention was no longer on the woman. It slithered around her and towards the village. Glancing behind her she saw a young woman dressed in strange clothes preparing to let loose another arrow and a man with silvery-white hair sprinting forward with a very large sword drawn.  
  
As the demon came towards them Kagome let fly one more arrow before letting Inuyasha finish the damned thing off. Even without four arrows imbedded so close to its heart the thing would have been child's play to deal with. Well, maybe not. It usually only took one arrow to destroy youkai. As it was, weak from pain and loss of blood, it was almost too easy for the hanyou to carve the thing to pieces. He almost.almost.felt sorry for the thing. As he sheathed Tetsusaiga, he stared at Kagome astounded and impressed. She had improved in the past year. Sure, she had been pretty good with the bow by the time they parted ways, but she wasn't nearly as skilled as the archer that stood before him now. Inuyasha was about to say something when the young woman the youkai had been chasing staggered up to them.  
  
"Thank you, so much," she said with feeling. "I thought for sure I'd be that thing's dinner."  
  
Kagome gave the woman a nod of acknowledgement. "It's what we do. If you need a place to stay for the night or however long you're planning to be around, I'm sure they'll let you stay at the temple."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As the woman entered the village, Inuyasha came up beside the miko. "Welcome back, Kagome," he said wryly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, don't get upset about the screaming woman. That's the last time she'll be in it. At least in this one. What'd you think of the chapter? E-mail me at tigerwitch13@yahoo.com. I know the fight with the snake demon was kind of short. It was supposed to be. It was meant to show how much Kagome had improved with her archery and how easy it still is for them to work together. If you don't like it, deal with it! I'll let you in on a secret. There's a longer one coming up in the future .... Smiles happily .... You'll like the ones to come better. Anyway.Huh! I'm out of things to say again. Wow! That's definitely never happened twice in a row before. You can ask anyone who knows me .... Confused look crosses face ... What's wrong with me? .... Waves hand distractedly ... See you guys later. I'll figure this out and then start the next chapter... 


	6. More Old Friends

Disclaimer: Oh, never mind. You know what I'll say.  
  
Chapter Six - More Old Friends  
  
Kagome sat beside the river thinking. She'd been here for nearly a week and she still wasn't exactly sure what she was there for. The memories still plagued her and her nights were still sleepless. It surprised the hell out of her that she didn't just pass out from exhaustion and lack of sleep. What surprised her more was the fact that no one even seemed to notice any difference in her. She growled in frustration.  
  
"I might as well just go back home," She grumbled. "I'm having about as much luck here as I did there."  
  
After some consideration, though, she realized that that wasn't completely true. Here she was much more relaxed and thinking clearer - which wasn't saying much - then she ever had at home since this whole thing started. Oh, she still had no idea what the point of this whole thing was, but Kagome had a feeling that it'd be easier to figure out here than in her original time.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kagome, he sat in a tree not too far away watching her. He now knew why the past had decided to rear its head up and bite him in the ass. What Inuyasha didn't know was what he was going to do about it. It wasn't as if he could just walk up to her and blurt it all out. But he couldn't just let her return to her time without saying something. He let it happen once before and now look where he was. He definitely didn't want to wait another year or possibly even longer for another chance.  
  
Sitting near the edge of the water just staring up at the clouds felt good to her. She had forgotten how peaceful it was here. At least, when you weren't fighting youkai, hanging on to life by a thread, or competing for someone's affection with a past incarnation of yourself who shouldn't be alive in the first place. It was easy to think here. Which was something she needed.  
  
"Kagome-sama, it's been a long time," a familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "Have you given any more thought to whether or not you'll bear my child?"  
  
She jumped up and spun around. "Last time I checked, you no longer have a void in your hand that was slowly but surely consuming you. Therefore, you no longer have to sire a child to make sure the quest for revenge on the demon who had cursed your family with it will continue on. Besides that, the damn demon is dead."  
  
"True, but still, it would be a great honor to have such a beautiful woman as the mother of my child."  
  
"You never quit, do you, hentai?" a biting voice cut in. "What would Sango do if she heard you?"  
  
Miroku laughed. "She'd probably roll her eyes, knock me on the head for good measure, and then laugh good naturedly because she knows that I wouldn't do that to her."  
  
Kagome's eyebrow rose at that. "You and Sango, Miroku-sama? Why didn't I know about this?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with the fact that you live five hundred years in the future," the monk replied.  
  
"So? You could have asked Inuyasha to." She trailed off, realizing the hanyou couldn't have come.  
  
Everyone fell silent at that and Miroku tried not to glance at the half-demon. He never would have asked him to do that and they all knew it. It would have been too painful for Inuyasha and Kagome. He may be a lecher, but he wasn't cruel. After a moment, Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"So how is Sango, anyway?" She asked.  
  
"You can ask her yourself. She's waiting at Kaede's hut. I told her I'd come get you."  
  
Inuyasha saw her eyes light up with pleasure as she raced past them towards the village. Miroku was right behind and after rolling his eyes in annoyance, he followed. He should have known it would only be a matter of time before those two showed up. It was turning into a reunion. He reached the hut just as Kagome stepped inside. He winced at the squeal of glee she let out upon seeing her old friend. Stepping inside, Inuyasha immediately noticed why. The former taijiya sat drinking tea beside Kaede and Shippo, her stomach swelled slightly with the child she carried.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you've been gone way too long," Sango said by way of greeting.  
  
"And you look positively radiant!" Kagome responded. "How much longer?"  
  
"About three moons," she answered as she and her friend embraced.  
  
Everyone sat around Kaede's hut talking and catching up on all they've missed out on. Inuyasha sat at the edge of the group, remaining silent unless directly spoken to, which wasn't very often. He didn't mind. It just felt good to have everyone together again. Something he'd never admit out loud even though they all knew he wasn't as rough around the edges as he acted. What he liked most about this reunion was seeing Kagome so animated. In those hours she laughed and smiled more than she had in the week since she returned. He was content.  
  
* * *  
  
The deer bolted through the trees, trying to escape the predator. It didn't have a chance. He could take it easy at any time he wanted. He was just enjoying the chase. It was the only thing that created any excitement around here since Naraku had been defeated and the Shikon no Tama was taken out of here. Not that he was complaining. The excitement Naraku created was of the worst kind. He just got really bored. Rival youkai were still busy trying to piece their lives back together after the Final Battle. It wasn't really a surprise considering the magnitude of it all. Even a carefree guy like him shuddered at the thought of the last stand against the evil youkai. Their victory had come with a heavy cost. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood to keep chasing the deer anymore and was about to put the creature out of its misery when he caught a familiar scent. The deer was immediately forgotten as he veered off and followed the new scent.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stood under the Goshinboku. Her fingers absently rubbed the scar left by Kikyo's arrow when she pinned Inuyasha to the tree. Fifty years later, she had freed the hanyou after falling into a world that would become an unforgettable part of her life. No matter how hard I try, she thought. She now realized that her grandfather had been correct, one could not so easily dismiss the past. What she didn't see was why her memories had been so forceful, almost as if they had a life of their own. The miko knew that she would have come to the same conclusion after time, but there was something that her mind said was unfinished.  
  
He skidded to a stop just outside the clearing, taking a moment to stare at her. It had been so long since he had last seen her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Outwardly she hadn't changed a bit, but something told him that she was worlds different on the inside.  
  
"Kouga-kun, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come greet me properly?" She called without turning around.  
  
He shook his head with a grin. He should have figured she'd know he was there. The wolf youkai stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Sorry. Just getting a look at my woman. It's been a while."  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to face him. "Kouga-kun, I thought we went over this. You said you understood."  
  
He grinned. "I do. I was just trying to get your attention. You seemed distracted. Anyway, I got a woman."  
  
"You did? Who?"  
  
"She's actually a wolf youkai from China. Her name is, Mei Xing." A proud glint entered his eyes. "We're expecting our first pup soon."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Kouga-kun. I'm happy for you. You know, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are expecting their first as well."  
  
"Really?" Kouga had an incredulous look on his face. "You mean that hentai actually got her to marry him."  
  
She nodded. "Yup. It took them long enough. They were so irritatingly stubborn about their feelings that I thought that they would never get together."  
  
A sly twinkle entered his eyes. "Sounds like a certain miko and hanyou I know."  
  
The girl became indignant. "Don't blame me. I told Inuyasha I loved him, you were there."  
  
"Yeah, I know." The sound of a howl in the distance cut him off. "That's my mate calling. I gotta get going."  
  
"Good bye, Kouga-kun. It was good to see you again."  
  
He started to leave, then turned back. "Hey, Kagome. It's good you're back. Dog-breath hasn't been the same since you left."  
  
There was no disrespect behind the term he used. It sounded more like a friendly nickname now and there was genuine relief in the wolf leader's eyes as he said it. Knowing those two, they probably became friends once they stopped fighting over her. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, what'd think? You should know where to send it by now. Betcha didn't expect to discover that Miroku and Sango got married did ya? And her being pregnant was an extra surprise. That reunion idea isn't so bad. They could have one every ten years, with awards, dancing, food. Okay, maybe not. But it's funny to think of. As for Kouga, well it just wouldn't be the same without him being in there somewhere, even for a short time .... Frowns .... My brain must be slow today. This one is even shorter than the last two. Maybe I'm getting sick or something .... Feels forehead ... I'm going to get the thermometer. You guys will excuse me won't you. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon... 


	7. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Chapter Seven - Some Things Never Change  
  
Kagome knelt in a clearing in the forest gathering some herbs for Kaede. While she was here she figured she might as well be useful. Especially since her friend wasn't as young as she used to be. Besides which, she had to do something to earn her keep while she stayed with the woman. It wasn't expected of her to repay the favor, but she just didn't feel right about it, even if Kaede was her friend. Shippo was nearby, as usual, chasing after a butterfly. Pausing to watch the little kitsune's antics, the young miko shook her head in bemusement. The child hadn't changed a bit in the past year. He was still exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Sighing she went back to her work. Some things never change.  
  
She'd been working for a while before she decided that she had all that was needed for the time being. Besides, it wasn't as if she couldn't come back. With a grunt, she pushed herself to her feet and lifted her basket. Noticing her movements, Shippo scurried over and jumped up to settle in his accustomed perch on her shoulder. They hadn't even gone more than a few feet before they heard something behind them.  
  
"Give me the Shikon," a voice growled.  
  
Kagome sighed as she turned around to find a large reptilian youkai bearing a javelin made of some type of black wood.  
  
"Gomen," she said sweetly. "But I don't think so."  
  
Rather then reply, the youkai attacked. Dropping her basket of herbs, she leapt out of the way of the javelin. Shippo let lose his Kitsune Bi as the reptile spun around to attack again. If the move affected the demon even the slightest bit it didn't show it as it charged at them. Kagome spun out of the way. Looking around, she noticed a branch that would be perfect for a weapon. If she could get to it. For many minutes she evaded the youkai's attacks, but she knew that she couldn't keep it up for long and without a weapon her chances of surviving this encounter were slim. Finally, the opportunity to grab that branch presented itself. She ducked below the reptile's javelin as he swung it at her head and dove between his legs, coming up behind him right next to the branch. Snatching it up she faced the youkai, twirling the branch like a staff. The sound of weapons meeting in midair echoed in the clearing as the two fought. The little kitsune was now perched on a lower limb of a tree tossing sticks and pebbles at the reptile's head whenever he had a clear shot and cheering Kagome on when he didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. She had left a couple hours ago to gather herbs for Kaede with Shippo. She had said she would be back in time for lunch. Well, lunch had passed and neither of their friends were in sight. Miroku, Sango and Kaede were a little concerned, but they just figured that Kagome had lost track of time. As he watched for her, the thought that she had decided to return to her own time nagged at the back of his mind. If that were the case, he swore he'd go after her. He wasn't about to let her go again. But he knew the chances of that were slim to none. For one thing, she would never leave without saying good-bye, at least to the others. He wasn't so sure about whether or not she'd bother with him. For another, Shippo had gone with her. If she had left, then the little kitsune would still have returned by now and told them. So he stomped out that thought as his gut twisted in knots at the idea that something had happened to her. He knew she could take care of herself, but she hadn't brought her bow with her. If anything has happened to Kagome I'll hunt down the guilty party and rip them to shreds, Inuyasha vowed silently.  
  
Miroku tried his best to sooth his wife, but she would have none of it. One minute, she was on the verge of tears imagining the horrible things that could have happened to their friends. The next, she was pacing and breathing fire, ready to go after them at any moment. And still another, she was sitting calmly sipping tea and saying they'll be back soon. Damn these mood swings, he thought. They were worried about Kagome and Shippo, though they didn't let on to Inuyasha. The worry was probably eating the hanyou alive and the last thing he needed to know right now was that they were just as scared as him.  
  
Sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome as she came into sight of the place. Her hair was disheveled with twigs and bits of leaves in it, a bruise was beginning to color her cheek, and she limped, favoring her right leg. All this was observed in an instant before he leapt down and rushed towards her with the others close behind. While the others demanded to know what happened, Inuyasha was silently reassuring himself that there wasn't any worse damage. She and Shippo related their fight with a reptilian youkai.  
  
"You should have seen it!" Shippo exclaimed. "There she was, exhausted from fighting for so long and grappling with the thing over its weapon. I thought for sure she was a goner when the thing suddenly doubled over with his hands between his legs groaning in pain. Kagome rolled to her feet holding the javelin and ran it through sending a burst of energy through the pole that caused it to burn to a crisp."  
  
The others voiced admiration for the story and their relief that their friends were all right. As their friends started to return to the hut, Inuyasha held Kagome's gaze with his own.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, wench?" He asked.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Some thing's never change, though." ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, was that fight better than the last even if you didn't see the whole thing first hand? Good! .... Puts hand over heart in relief .... I really hoped you would. And yes, the big scene is coming up. What's the big scene? You ask ....Grins mischievously ... Read on and find out. Guess that's all for now ... Gets a distant look on face .... These things are getting shorter and shorter ....Eyes refocus and narrow dangerously ... Aww, shut up! You don't have to read this you know. You could easily skip on to the story or just stop reading all together. Of course, if you do that you won't know what happens. Well, what are you waiting for, I have a new chapter to write.... 


	8. Kagome's the Greatest

Disclaimer: You know. Now leave me alone.  
  
Chapter Eight - Kagome's the Greatest  
  
"So, Sango, have you and Miroku considered any names for the baby?" Kagome asked as they sat beside the river.  
  
Her friend nodded. "If it's a boy he'll be named Daiho."  
  
"And if it's a girl?" Kagome pressed when she fell silent.  
  
"Do you really have to ask, Kagome-chan?"  
  
A confused look crossed her face as her mind whirled with possible names her friends could have chosen. All the while Sango stared unwaveringly at her, making the young woman somewhat uncomfortable under the intensity. Then, the pieces all clicked together and Kagome gasped, whether in shock or delight she had no idea. Probably both.  
  
"You can't mean."  
  
"Of course, we do."  
  
"Why in the world would you want to name a child after me?"  
  
The former taijiya looked genuinely perplexed. "Why in the world wouldn't we? Kagome-chan, you are one of the most wonderful people I've ever known. You're courageous, smart, generous, kind, a wonderful friend.Do I really need to continue on? You are the greatest friend we've ever had. Why wouldn't we name a daughter after you?"  
  
Tears were in Kagome's eyes as she bowed her head. "I am honored, Sango-sama."  
  
"Besides," her friend said with a teasing smile. "We couldn't really think of anything else."  
  
The young miko gasped in feigned outrage and splashed her companion before they both began giggling like they were still teenagers.  
  
* * *  
  
Hidden from view, perched on the branch of a tree across the river, Inuyasha watched the two women. His keen ears had picked up their conversation and he couldn't help smiling. How could Kagome expect anything less? Still, when Sango ended her list of Kagome's virtues, it was a force of will to keep himself from shouting at the woman for being so dumb because that wasn't even close to half of how wonderful Kagome was. The sound of her laughter floating across the water was music to his dog-like ears. The battle between his will and his mouth waged, his will being on the losing end, he was about to jump out of the tree and beginning spouting off the incredibly LONG list of virtues that made up Kagome when the two women picked themselves up and headed back towards the village. With her out of sight his mouth lost the motivation to fight and his will took over before he could make a mockery of himself. The hanyou slumped on the branch and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close," he mumbled.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want her to know how he felt. Inuyasha had every intention of doing just that. He just wanted to find the right time, the right place, and the right way to say it. He couldn't just go spouting things off of the top of his head. If he allowed that to happen then he'd end up getting it all wrong and send her running for the hills - or actually, the well - and never come back. That was something he most definitely didn't want to happen. The past year without her had been bad enough. He realized that now that she was back. There was no way in hell he could spend the rest of his life like that. He'd rather turn back time and just let Naraku keep the damned Shikon then let that happen. Inuyasha shook his head. Scratch that, it would just piss her off. Okay, he'd rather Naraku had killed him them let that happen. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, so that one was kinda sweet. If only that boy would grow a little backbone. Don't worry .... Smiles reassuringly .... He will, .at SOME point in the future. I'm not exactly sure when though. Also, another old "friend" will be popping his head up some time soon. And that's all I'm going to tell you about it ... Crosses arms over chest, stubborn look crosses face .... No! I will not tell you. You'll just have to suffer until that time. Wow, this one is a little bit longer than the last. Maybe I'm getting better. What? No! I'm not going to spoil it. I was just trying to make you sweat a little. I see it worked .... Waves hand dismissively ..... Well, go do something while I write. If you sit here dilly dallying you'll never find out... 


	9. Watching

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Inuyasha except for in my dreams. Cutie that he is.  
  
Chapter Nine - Watching  
  
Kagome dashed forward after the children in a game of tag. She had agreed to watch them for a couple hours each day to give their parents some time to themselves. She didn't mind at all. She adored children and it made her happy playing with them. As they ran about the field she smiled and laughed as she hadn't in a long time. It felt good.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree trying to fall asleep. He hadn't slept well last night. Nightmares that he couldn't even remember had plagued him. He had just started to doze when his keen ears picked up the sound of laughter. Grumbling, he tried his best to ignore it. Then, his sensitive nose picked up a very familiar scent. In the blink of an eye he was off through the trees. It took less than a minute for him to reach the field between his forest and the village. The children of the village were playing with Kagome. Her wonderful, merry laugh floated to him, the smile on her face was bright, and her eyes sparkled with a light more dazzling than he'd seen since she's arrived. His heart was gladdened by the sight and he desperately wanted to go out and join her, to bask in the warmth of it as the children were. But he held himself back, fearing that she would grow dim again at the sight of him. In the weeks she'd been here he had noticed that she always seemed brighter, happier when she didn't know he was around. It hurt to know that he caused that fire in her to burn less strongly. However, he couldn't bear being away from her. The only way he would ever leave her, and that would be after he put up one hell of a fight, would be if she asked him. So he balanced on the branch and watched her from a safe distance.  
  
After the game of tag ended, Kagome and the children pulled out the blanket and the nice picnic lunch they had all chipped in to bring. As they sat eating, she was aware of the fact that Inuyasha was perched in a tree not far away watching them, or more precisely, her. He was always watching her whenever he thought she didn't know. He never used to pay so much attention to me. Have I really changed that much? Is that why he watches? She sighed. After a moment of thought, she pushed to her feet and crossed over to the tree he was in.  
  
Inuyasha froze as he watched her approaching his tree. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice him if he didn't move. No such luck. She stopped right below him and placed her fists on her hips, looking up at him. He prepared for the explosion. It didn't come.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you hungry?" Kagome asked. "We have plenty to eat." He stayed silent. "I know you're up there." Still, he didn't speak. Finally, out of annoyance she said, "Sit!"  
  
He soon found himself with his face in the ground. When the spell allowed, he sat up spitting out dirt and grass. He glared up at her. She just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now," she said. "Would you like to come join us rather then stay there watching?"  
  
She didn't even wait for an answer before turning to go back to the picnic. Grumbling, he followed after her, but he couldn't help smiling, which he never would have done if her back hadn't been turned. They settled down to eat. During the meal they talked and laughed, well Kagome and the children did. The hanyou just sat eating quietly. To his relief and delight, her eyes still sparkled as brightly as when she was playing. He didn't dampen it.  
  
* * *  
  
A figure crouched in the shadows at the edge of the clearing, downwind of the picnicking group. His eyes narrowed at seeing the picture. That damned hanyou was sitting there alive and well, having a picnic. Meanwhile, the one he loved most, the one he would gladly have debased himself by doing the same if only to make her happy, was dead. Never to have picnics or run around in grassy fields again. He had spent a year looking for the one who had stolen such things from her. He had traveled the land over, sometimes even to foreign lands, at the slightest clue as to whom was responsible. For a year he suffered the pain of her loss while that blasted hanyou laughed and lived merrily with his friends. But in the end, it had all come back around to the hanyou. He was the one who did it. He was the one who had taken her life. Now that he knew, he could join her. He could go to her in whatever afterlife there was and he would be whole again. After so long he had his answers and so he could now have peace. But how would he do it? For all his strength and power, for all his willingness to die in battle, he was too much of a coward to take his own life. Briefly, he considered getting the hanyou to kill him, but then shook the thought from his mind. He wasn't desperate enough to let that happen, especially not after the many times he had defeated the inu hanyou. He still had some pride left. He watched the group thoughtfully. Then, the miko shifted just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the bow and arrows that lay at her side. He had seen her use those deadly arrows of hers. Arrows that could be of great help to him in his plans. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, that one was kinda short. It was also sweet. Not as sweet as the last one ... Shrugs .... The next chapter's got more action and we discover whom our old "friend" is. You know, the dude that was watching them have the picnic. Betcha can't guess who it is! Nope! That's not it ....Shakes head ...It's not him either. You're never gonna guess, so you might as well give up. Just wait a few more minutes it won't kill ya .... Waves hand dismissively ... Well, what are you waiting for? F.Oops. I almost said too much. Get going.... 


	10. One Dead, One Almost Dead

Chapter Ten - One Dead, One Almost Dead  
  
As soon as the picnic was over, Kagome gathered the children up, ready to return them to their homes. She did a quick head count and frowned. A frown that deepened after doing two more counts just to be sure.  
  
"Where's Tai?" She asked.  
  
The children looked around in confusion. "He was just here."  
  
"Damn! Inuyasha, stay with the children." She grabbed her bow and moved off towards the forest.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going, wench?" the hanyou demanded.  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"I'll go look for him."  
  
She glanced at him. "Stay with the children. If I need you, you'll know."  
  
Ignoring the rest of his protests, Kagome continued towards the forest. She crouched near the edge searching for signs of the boy. After a moment, she found small tracks entering the woods. She cursed silently before heading in, following the boy's tracks. She was a couple hundred yards into the forest when she sensed a youkai nearby. She burst into the clearing at the same time as the boy did. A large white dog demon was right on Tai's heels. Kagome immediately let fly an arrow. It thudded into the creature's side, just below its ribs. It spun on her and she noticed that the thing only had three legs. It didn't necessarily mean anything, but she took a chance.  
  
"Leave the boy alone, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
It glared at her and charged. She easily leapt out of the way. Notching another arrow, she fired. It hit him in his hind leg.  
  
"Come on, Sesshoumaru! Don't tell me you're afraid to fight me face to face."  
  
The dog demon snarled. He leapt at her, but she ducked below him. Spinning around, she fired a third arrow. It struck him just above his tail and he howled in pain and rage. As he turned, he transformed into the shape she knew best. His cold eyes narrowed.  
  
"It took you long enough," Kagome said. "Since when do you chase innocent little children. I thought you only went after innocent men."  
  
"I thought you went back to where you belong," he said in reply.  
  
"I came back. Deal with it." She snapped. "And go away before I forget that you're Inuyasha's brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"It was nice knowing you, Fluffy." She used the nickname she'd given him long ago just to bug him one of the last times she had seen him.  
  
He snarled and charged. The miko jumped out of the way, but not before he caught her in the side with his claws. She gritted her teeth against the pain and fired an arrow. Knowing he would jump out of the way, she aimed it so that it hit him in the foot. They went about the clearing in that manner, her hits finding their marks more often than his.  
  
"Give it up, Fluffy. I know all of your tricks, but you don't know mine. You won't come away from this alive."  
  
He shrugged. "If you say so. But in case you haven't noticed, you're almost out of arrows."  
  
She snorted. "Believe me, I could end this any time I wanted. I'm just trying to get you to come to your senses. I don't want to kill you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He leapt forward, slashing at her. She dodged the blows easily. A frown creased her brow. It was almost as if he didn't want to hit her. She knew that some of those blows should have hit. What was he up to?  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha was watching the children as Kagome had ordered when a very, very familiar scent reached his nose. He jumped up and started running towards the forest. He shouted for Shippo to take the children back to the village. Speeding through the trees, he followed the scent to a small clearing where he saw Sesshoumaru swiping at Kagome with his claws. The little boy she had been looking for cowered by a tree, trying to appear as small as possible. Drawing Tetsusaiga, he stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" A red mist edged his vision.  
  
Both of the combatants turned at the very pissed sound of his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, how good of you to come. Join the fun."  
  
His brother turned his attention to him. Kagome tried to jump in, but Inuyasha pushed her out of the way. He heard her grumble something, but he was too busy to pay attention. He ducked below a slash for his throat and sliced at his brother's stomach. They slashed and dodged for quite a while, neither of them gaining ground. The hanyou's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He knew his brother. He was a good fighter and he should be having an easier time at this then he seemed to be, even against him. What was he up to?  
  
Kagome watched the brothers fighting. Concern and suspicion ate at her gut. What was Sesshoumaru trying to pull? He was a much better fighter than this. Then, all thoughts of that flew from her mind when Inuyasha stabbed his brother through the chest. She sighed in relief. It was over. They never had to worry about him again. Her relief was short-lived, however, when Sesshoumaru stepped back from the sword, still alive and kicking. He looked down, shock on his usually emotionless face. Clearly he had expected to die right then. Seeing that the wound was already beginning to close, his eyes flashed with rage and. disappointment. Before she could move, he leapt towards Inuyasha and plunged his hand into his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out.  
  
"Kill me!"  
  
A stunned expression came to her face at the order. "W.What?"  
  
"Kill me!" Sesshoumaru repeated. "I know you can do it. If you can kill Naraku you can kill me."  
  
"No, Master!" A small voice shouted. "You can't."  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshoumau snapped at his small, annoying servant, Jaken. "I ordered you to leave."  
  
"But, Master." he closed his mouth as his master glared at him.  
  
"Now," the youkai said. "Kill me!"  
  
The miko blinked. "B.But."  
  
"Kill me or I'll rip his heart out!"  
  
To emphasize his point, he moved his hand slightly and Inuyasha shrieked in agony. Her blood ran cold. She'd never heard him make a sound even remotely close to that before. Snatching an arrow from her quiver, she notched it and leveled the weapon at his heart.  
  
"Release him first!" She shouted.  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
"Oh, yes it does. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I'm not an idiot. You want to die, but you also want to take him with you. The weight of you falling will bring his heart, a heart that belongs to me, with you."  
  
"If you don't kill me he'll die anyway."  
  
She shook her head. "I could easily shoot your arm off and leave you further maimed, but alive to suffer. Now, release him!"  
  
Throughout the whole thing Inuyasha's hands gripped his half- brother's arm. It was the only was he supported himself. His legs had almost no strength left in them. As it was, he fought to stay conscious, but something she said cut through the fog briefly, giving him hope. She had said his heart belonged to her. Kagome stood with her bow ready. It was up to his brother where she aimed.  
  
"What'll it be, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He could see the uncertainty written in the other man's eyes. His desire to die battled his desire to see the hanyou die. Suddenly, the hand that held his heart loosened. As it withdrew from his chest he felt his brother's claw nick an artery, before he sank bonelessly to the ground. As the archer drew back on the bow, he tried to shout out, to tell her what the youkai had done. He couldn't form the words. His jaw worked, but no sound came. The arrow sang through the air. Jaken, that stupid toad thing suddenly leapt in its path, as if to try and stop it. The arrow went straight through him and sunk into his brother's chest.  
  
Kagome dropped her bow and rushed to Inuyasha's side. She sank to her knees and gently turned him onto his back. Noticing just how much blood came from the wound, she cursed. That bastard must have cut an artery or vein or something to make sure he died. Bending her head, she murmured an incantation. Inuyasha would not die. The spell would keep him from bleeding to death before she could get him back to the village. The flow of blood immediately slowed, almost to a stop. She looked over to the boy that cowered nearby.  
  
"Tai, go back to the village and get Miroku. Bring him here."  
  
The boy nodded wordlessly and dashed off. The miko carefully wrapped a makeshift bandage made from the edge of her cloak around the hanyou's chest. Tenderly, she touched his face a moment before getting up and going over to Sesshoumaru. To her surprise and pleasure she found that he was still alive. Barely. He watched her as she knelt beside him.  
  
"Why? You had sworn to leave us alone. Why try to kill Inuyasha? I warn you, if I don't like your answer I can make sure you live for a couple more centuries just the way you are."  
  
"He k.killed Rin. Someone saw.him. only just found. out."  
  
She shook her head. "Naraku killed Rin in Inuyasha's form. He was trying to make me hate Inuyasha. He knew I wouldn't abide by anyone harming a child like that. The rage I felt at that is what finally enabled me to kill the bastard."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Perhaps. he will. forgive me when. I meet. him. in. the afterlife."  
  
"That won't be for many, many years." He stared at her. "I won't let him die."  
  
He seemed pleased by this. "You. haven't asked. why.I want to. die."  
  
She smiled sadly. "For the same reason I came back and why I won't let Inuyasha die. You loved Rin. Maybe in a different way, but you loved her."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew distant. "I'm coming, daughter. I'm coming, dear Rin."  
  
The youkai breathed his last staring at something only he could see. As she gently closed his eyes, she realized that it was the first time she had seen a genuine smile on his face. It almost made him look as good as Inuyasha. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, in case you're incredibly dense, our old "friend" was Fluffy.er.Sesshoumaru. This chapter was sweet and somewhat sad. And I betcha didn't expect him to do that. Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? ... Smiles triumphantly ... I believe I have sufficiently shocked the shit out of everyone. The tin man now has a heart..... Grimaces ... Sorry for the Wizard of Oz reference. Before you ask, he didn't use the Tensaiga to bring Rin back because he couldn't find her body. Kagome managed to bring it back to the future and bury it there. Anyway, now you're wondering what's going on with Inuyasha and his wound and everything. Well, I don't have anything left to say right now so I should probably get to work on the new chapter.... 


	11. Don't You Dare

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Chapter Eleven - Don't You Dare!  
  
With Miroku's help, she managed to get the wounded hanyou back to Kaede's hut. She sent the houshi. former houshi, to get clean bandages, water, a rag, needle and twine. While waiting, she stripped Inuyasha to the waist and removed the makeshift bandage made from cloth torn from Sesshoumaru's cloak. When Miroku returned she swiftly yet carefully cleaned the wound before searching for the nicked artery. She cautiously began stitching the ends back together.  
  
"Miroku, how do dog youkai traditionally bury the dead?"  
  
"Kagome-sama, don't think like that. He'll be all right."  
  
She glared at him. "Not for Inuyasha, baka! He wouldn't dare die on me. I'd have to bring him back just to kill him again for doing that to me. It's for Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The ex-houshi's jaw dropped. "You want to give him a proper burial after what he's done?"  
  
She glared at him again. ""Everyone deserves a proper burial. If for no other reason then to make sure their ghosts don't bother us in the future. Go get his body. I won't leave him for the scavengers. He did help us fight Naraku in the end."  
  
"But he just tried to kill Inuyasha." He snapped his jaw shut at the look on her face and left to do as told.  
  
"Besides," Kagome murmured as she continued stitching. "Everyone deserves to be with the one they love."  
  
She finished stitching and quickly bandaged the wound. Hopefully it hadn't become infected. Sighing, she pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
  
* * *  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome's hopes were dashed when she woke up in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha burning with fever. She quickly mixed up some herbs and forced them down his throat before wiping his brow with a wet cloth. It was early the next morning before his fever broke. She felt no relief. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. Even with his hanyou healing abilities she wasn't sure his heart could replenish his blood fast enough and he'd lost a lot. Not that she wouldn't fight like hell to keep him alive.  
  
* * *  
  
He floated in a vast sea of darkness that was unbroken by sight or sound. He was overcome by the sensation that he was sinking. He knew what this was. He wasn't stupid.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. "I won't die! Not yet!"  
  
He fought against the darkness. He fought harder than he had ever fought before. He refused to die. He couldn't. Not without telling Kagome. He had to tell her. There was no way he'd let her live the rest of her life wondering. Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. What if she doesn't want me to live? What if she doesn't mourn for me if I die? What if she isn't in love with me anymore? As those thoughts ran through his head he sank further. And he let it happen. If she didn't feel for him as he felt for her then he didn't want to live. Life wouldn't be worth it. At that moment, a voice echoed to him from the distance.  
  
"Don't you dare!" It said. "Don't you dare die, Inuyasha! I'll never forgive you if you do!"  
  
At first he was confused. Who.?  
  
"Inuyasha, if you die I swear I'll bring you back to life just to 'Sit' the hell out of you."  
  
He smiled. "Kagome!"  
  
He immediately started fighting again. She wanted him to live! Gradually, the thick darkness began to separate. He continued fighting despite the pain in his chest causing his breath to come in labored gasps.  
  
"Ka.gom.e!"  
  
He chanted her name over and over as a litany to give him strength. As his limbs began to tire from the exertion he began to despair of ever winning, but he didn't stop fighting. He would live for Kagome.  
  
Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hand tightly. His body was convulsing slightly and she could tell that he was fighting death. Then, his movements grew sluggish. She realized that he must be tiring. She tightened her grip on his hand, willing her strength to him.  
  
"Dammit, Inuyasha! I swear I'll 'Sit' you if you don't keep fighting."  
  
It wasn't what she wanted to say, but she knew the hanyou was more likely to respond to tough love rather then tender words. Those she would reserve for later. Kagome could feel him growing stronger, but he wasn't quite strong enough. She knew that he would ultimately lose this fight unless someone helped him. Her hand tightened even more, almost to the point of cutting off the flow of blood in his hand.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Remember all those youkai that used to make fun of you. Remember how they used to call you weak for being a hanyou. Don't let their ridicule be founded true. Most of those youkai have since tasted your blade." A little stronger. "You can do better than that. I've seen you!" Stronger. "Don't tell me you're going to let Sesshoumaru, the greatest of your tormentors, defeat you." Stronger still. "I'll never speak to you again if you die! Not even to your spirit. If you're not strong enough to beat this then you're not worthy of me." Not quite strong enough. "Dammit, Inuyasha! I've spent a year without you around, I'm not spending the rest of my life that way."  
  
The convulsions grew stronger. She could barely keep him from falling off of the bed. Suddenly, they stopped. He was so still that she feared he hadn't been strong enough to make it. Her hand rested forlornly on his chest. Then, he took a shuddering breath and his eyes opened a crack.  
  
"Ka.gom.e," he said in wonder.  
  
Tears of relief sprang to her eyes. "Kami, Inuyasha! Don't you DARE scare me like that again. I'm getting tired of it."  
  
His hand squeezed hers gently. "I promise." ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, did you like that chapter? You know the drill. Send your opinions to tigerwitch13@yahoo. It was kinda sweet kinda not. The next chapter has a classic Inu/Kag fight, that much I do know. Now, I just have to write it... 


	12. I Shouldn't Have Come

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter Twelve - I Shouldn't Have Come  
  
Kagome sat beside the river watching Inuyasha exercise. He was slowly gaining his strength back after his fight with Sesshoumaru. As she thought about that, she suddenly grew angry at the hanyou. In fact, she was downright pissed off at him. By the time he finished his workout and came over to join her, she was radiating fury. Inuyasha took a step a back in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked wearily.  
  
"You." She snapped.  
  
He blinked. "Me? What did I do?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "You didn't listen me! You almost died because you didn't stay put and watch the children like I told you to."  
  
"I went to fight Sesshoumaru. It's a good thing I showed up when I did, otherwise he would have torn you and the boy to shreds."  
  
"I was doing fine!"  
  
"He had you on your heels."  
  
"He did not. I would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't showed up."  
  
"We're talking about Sesshoumaru here, woman!"  
  
"Yeah, and? He wanted me to kill him."  
  
The hanyou choked. "Nani?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru wanted to die because Rin was killed. He didn't want to live without her anymore. He knew I could kill him. When I refused he tried to force me to it. Then, when you arrived he turned on you knowing that you wouldn't hesitate. He also wanted to kill you because he thought you were the one who killed Rin. Your brother thought backlash from Tetsusaiga would kill you when it killed him."  
  
"But Tetsusaiga didn't kill him."  
  
"Which is why he tried to pull your heart out. He knew I wouldn't let him kill you. Of course, if you had listened to me in the first place, Sesshoumaru would be gone and you wouldn't have a hole in your chest."  
  
"Well, so-or-ry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to worry about you."  
  
"Worrying and rushing off like a baka are two different things."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Look, what happened, happened. I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect you, wench. In case, you've forgotten, I swore years ago that I would protect you. I wasn't about to go back on that, even if it has been a year. I caught Sesshoumaru's scent and I went after him because I was afraid for you. If you have a problem with that then maybe you shouldn't be here."  
  
Kagome looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Nani?"  
  
"You heard me. If you have a problem with the way things are then maybe you don't belong here. I mean, all I was trying to do was keep you safe and here you are pitching a bitch about it."  
  
She just stared at him for a minute before slowly rising and trudging back to the village. Seeing the hurt look on her face, the hanyou cursed himself.  
  
"Baka! Here you are dreaming about her staying with you forever, trying to come up with the perfect way to tell her how you feel and you had to go and tell her that she should leave."  
  
* * *  
  
Sango was washing clothes in front of the hut when Kagome came walking up.  
  
"Do you need help, Sango?"  
  
"No, thank you, Kagome-chan. I can handle some laundry."  
  
"Would you like me to hang them while you wash? It'll be done a lot faster that way."  
  
"I can handle it," Sango snapped. "I'm pregnant, not crippled."  
  
Not saying a word, Kagome fled inside. The youkai hunter jerkily cleaned a bit more laundry before silently cursing at herself. Just because Kagome was offering to help doesn't mean she thought Sango couldn't do it. She just wanted to help. Dammit! It wasn't as if she was saying I couldn't do it now. Sango didn't even mean to snap at her. It was really just mood swings. She sighed. As soon as I finish up here I'll go apologize.  
  
Inside, Kagome found Miroku meditating. Quietly, she crept around him to the fire and began preparing some tea. She really needed something to calm her nerves after her argument with Inuyasha and her encounter with Sango just outside. To her surprise, Shippou was nowhere to be found. The little kitsune had gone off to play that afternoon rather then sit on her shoulder and pester her all day. Not that she minded having the little guy there. Just then, Miroku opened his eyes and was startled to find her sitting there.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I prefer to meditate in privacy. Not even Sango is in the room when I meditate."  
  
"Gomen, Miroku, I didn't know."  
  
"You would have if you'd asked," he barked.  
  
The miko was taken aback by his anger. Rather then say anything, she simply placed the tea to the side, her hand shaking slightly, and left the hut. As she passed by him and Sango outside, her expression was carefully neutral. But once she had put a reasonable distance behind her, Kagome let tears fill her eyes. Apparently she was in everyone's way today. Coming to rest by a tree, she wandered if she should even have come back to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Watching her disappear out the door, a decidedly blank look on her face, Miroku cursed himself. It wasn't her fault she didn't know. It wasn't as if he'd ever told her. What did he expect her to do, disturb him just to ask if he wanted to be left alone so he wouldn't be disturbed? That would have been worse. And she wasn't to blame for his frayed nerves. As much as he loved Sango and the fact that she carried his child, her mood swings were beginning to get to him and he'd taken it out on Kagome. When she returns, I'll apologize. His thoughts were interrupted when his wife entered the hut.  
  
"Where was Kagome-chan going?"  
  
He shrugged. "I think I upset her."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "What'd you do now?"  
  
"I snapped at her. I came out of my meditation and was surprised to find her in here."  
  
Sango sighed. "It seems we both owe her an apology. I snapped at her simply because she offered to help with the laundry. Besides which, you never would have snapped at her if I had remembered to warn her you were in here."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat in the forest a couple hours before coming to a decision. Pushing to her feet, she headed off on the path she knew so well. It was a mistake to have come here. She knew that now. There was no longer any reason for her to be in the Sengoku Jidai. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, what'd think? Send to tigerwitch13@yahoo.com. No SPAM!!!! I know, it was kinda corny to make everyone yell at her, but I couldn't think of any other way to make her feel as if she wasn't wanted in the Sengoku Jidai. So sue me! Bet you can't guess what happens in the next chapter. There's another little surprise too. I think you'll be really happy about it. Just like you're really happy about the fact that my little input at the end of each chapter has gotten shorter..... eyes narrow ..... Don't try to deny it! Just let me finish writing the next chapter so I can put it up.... 


	13. You Belong Here

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. You know it, I know it, why must you make me say such painful things?  
  
Chapter Thirteen - You Belong Here  
  
Everyone sat in the main room of Kaede's hut. Dinner had long passed already and Kagome still hadn't returned. They were all worried about her. She never stayed out this late without telling them. Shippou was constantly glaring at the other three that he had traveled with for years. If not for their tempers she would be home instead of out there making everyone worry.  
  
All three of the older members of the group felt incredibly guilty for what they said to their friend. But no one felt guiltier than Inuyasha, who hoped she would become more than a friend. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more. Without a word, he rose from his seat against the wall and left. Outside he lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. It didn't take long to find Kagome's scent and he was off. After following the scent for a little ways, dread filled his heart. He knew the path she was on. Had their words really hurt her that bad? Had he really hurt her that bad? The hanyou doubled his efforts. He wasn't going to just let her go this time. Hopefully she hadn't thought to put the seal on the well again. If he couldn't get to her, couldn't talk to her, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't lose her again.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chin fighting tears. Why had she gone back? What was it she had been hoping to find? Had the past been haunting her just to prove she didn't belong there? With her friends? With him? She didn't know where she belonged anymore. She had always felt out of place after she returned from the Sengoku Jidai. When she went back she almost believed that she belonged there. almost. She sighed.  
  
"Where do I belong?"  
  
She heard the branches rustling outside her window. At the same time she felt the presence of a youkai. No. half-youkai.  
  
"Sit!" She said loudly.  
  
She was rewarded with the sound of branches snapping under the falling weight of a hanyou. A few minutes after he hit the ground she heard him climbing back up the tree. She did it again... And again. And again. She must've done it a dozen times before he stopped trying to climb up. At first, Kagome thought he had left. Then, Inuyasha launched himself through her window and landed nimbly on the window seat. She immediately "Sat" him, but he fell into the room instead of out the window.  
  
"Would you quit, wench? You'll wake everyone up!" He growled.  
  
"There's no one else here. Sit!" BAM! "Mom and Grandpa went to my aunt's for a few days. Sit!" BAM! "And Souta is staying at a friend's tonight.. Sit!" BAM!  
  
"Well stop." BAM! "anyway. That." BAM! "hurts." BAM!  
  
She smiled. "It's supposed to.Sit!" BAM!  
  
"I." BAM! "need to." BAM! "talk to you." BAM!  
  
"There's nothing you can say that I want to hear. Sit!" BAM!  
  
"Oh really?" BAM! "How about." BAM! "I." BAM! "love." BAM! "you!"  
  
"Si." Kagome froze. "What did you say?"  
  
Realizing that he was safe for the moment, Inuyasha stood straighter and gazed at her seriously. "I love you, Kagome. I've been trying to find the right way to tell you, but I guess this will have to do."  
  
Suddenly, he gripped his chest and doubled over in pain. She rushed forward to lend him support and led him over to her bed.  
  
"Oh Kami, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your wound."  
  
She made him take his haori and gi off. As she expected, all of her 'Sits' had pulled the stitches and he was starting to bleed. Luckily, that one artery was healed by now. She still felt ashamed at being so childish and spiteful. Silently, she cleaned, re-stitched, and re-bandaged the wound. As she put her medical supplies away Inuyasha struggled into a sitting position.  
  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't expect you to take it literally," he said. "You never have before."  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, too. The only reason I yelled at you was because I was angry that you got hurt because of me."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is the one who hurt me," he reminded her gently.  
  
"But he did it because he wanted me to kill him. Something he never would have had a chance to do if you hadn't been worried about me."  
  
"Are you saying you don't want me to love you:? Because I doubt I have a choice. And I wouldn't change it even if I could." He took her hand. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
Rather then reply, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a chaste kiss, just lips meeting briefly. She started to pull back, a slightly embarrassed look on her face, but he wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked across her lips, asking for entrance. Imagine his surprise when her tongue entered his mouth instead. Not that he minded. She was sweeter than he ever imagined she would be.  
  
Events quickly escalated from there and they made love late into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms. Their faces were masks of content and Inuyasha didn't mind the pain the exertion had caused his wound. After all, he needed to exercise it anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning he woke up to the feeling of being watched. Opening his eyes he found Kagome staring up at him. Her brown eyes were shining the way he hadn't seen since they first started searching for the Shikon no Tama. His heart soared. He had done that. Her eyes were shining again because of him and only him. If he were to die at that moment he would die the happiest man to ever walk the planet.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep good?" He asked.  
  
She grinned. "Better than I have in over a year. What about you?"  
  
He grinned back. "Do you have to ask?"  
  
Kagome reached up and kissed him. "In case you haven't gotten it yet, I still love you."  
  
Inuyasha grew serious. "Last night, before we talked, I heard what you said."  
  
She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When you asked where you belong, I heard you," He said. "And I know the answer to your question."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"You belong here." He saw her face begin to fall and quickly explained. "I'm not talking about this time period. I mean right where you are. In my arms and. my heart."  
  
Kagome gave him a radiant smile. "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"Good, 'cause I want you to be my mate."  
  
Inuyasha said it almost as if she didn't have a choice. Which is just the way I like it, She thought. Instead of answering, she reached up and kissed him so passionately that it stole his breath.  
  
"I'll take that to mean you agree," He gasped. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: Okay, guys, it's all over. You won't hear from me again until the next time I write a fic... stops to glare at everyone ... Yes, I fully intend to write another fic. If you don't like that idea you can just cry me a river, build me a bridge, and jump off of it because it's not like you have to read the damn thing. My writing is strictly for people who actually WANT to read it. Anyway, what'd you think of this one? Of course, you KNEW they'd wind up together in the end. THAT was predictable, but what did you think about the rest. Did I spin a good tale? Hope you think so. You know where to send it. Actually, hang on a sec. There's still an epilogue to write. See ya soon... 


	14. Epilogue Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: IT IS NOT MINE!....Are you happy now?  
  
Epilogue - Happily Ever After  
  
"Come on, you can do it," Kagome urged.  
  
"No. I can't. It's too much."  
  
"Oh, come on. Surely Sango, the great taijiya, can take more than this," she said. "Don't tell me you've suddenly gone weak."  
  
Her friend's eyes flashed and she fought harder. Sweat streamed down her face and her brow furrowed with the effort. Kagome noticed Kaede's nod of approval at her tactics before turning her attention back to the situation at hand. Finally, after one last, great push it was over and the sound of a baby shrieking at the loss of it's mother's warmth could be heard. Kagome sighed in relief. She had feared something might be wrong because this child was extremely late in coming, about a month late.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha was clearly annoyed as he watched the former houshi pace across the floor. Sure, he could understand the man's situation, but it was still irksome to watch. Of course, he knew that he would be ten times worse when he and Kagome had pups. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a baby wailing. Miroku rushed towards the door of the bedroom, but came up short when Kagome came out with a writhing bundle in her arms and a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Daiho," She said cheerfully. Before the former monk could say anything she was quick to reassure him. "Sango is just fine. She's just resting now. I suggest you leave her alone for the time being."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Thank you so much, Kagome-sama." Then a wide grin spread across his face. "I have a son!" He looked triumphantly at Inuyasha.  
  
To everyone's surprise, when he reached out to hold his son, the young miko wouldn't let him take the child yet.  
  
"Sorry, Miroku-sama, but I don't think you should hold your son, yet. You might drop him once I say what I'm about to say." She looked at him sweetly. "Men have a tendency of dropping things or falling over at times like this."  
  
"Oi! What are you talking about, Kagome?" The hanyou broke in. "Just let the man hold his kid."  
  
She shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
The former monk sighed. "Fine. What is it you want to say, Kagome- sama?"  
  
She looked at her mate with a knowing look. "Well, I just wanted to say that Inuyasha has no need to feel jealous over the fact that you managed to get someone to bear your child before he did. He's more than made up for it."  
  
The hanyou had a confused look on his face. "What are you on about, woman?"  
  
"I'm saying that in about six months we'll have two little bundles of joy of our own."  
  
"What do you mean by two, Kagome-okaasan?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome smiled broadly. "I mean, Shippo-chan, that I'm pregnant with twins. I went through the well yesterday just to be sure."  
  
As expected, Miroku stood in a daze and would most definitely have dropped anything he had been holding if there were anything in his hands. As for Inuyasha, well, he was flattened by that announcement much more effectively than any 'Sit' ever managed. Apparently, he didn't mind because there was a goofy, smug, triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"You always have to outdo me, don't you?" Miroku muttered good naturedly as he was finally able to hold his son.  
  
The former houshi couldn't have taken his son at a better time, because as soon as the hanyou, who was way above Cloud 9 at that point, was able to get to his feet after the shock he swept his mate up in his arms and danced around the room laughing for pure joy while the little kitsune just watched with a funny look on his face.  
  
"Adults are weird." He finally decided.  
  
But he didn't mind, because the two adults he was watching were after all, the ones whom had finally given him a home again by adopting him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shayril: So, what'd ya think guys? I know, it was kinde sappy, but what can I say ... Shrugs ..... I love a happy ending. Now, I'm taking a poll. How many of you want me to write a fanfic explaining what happened three years ago during the last part of the journey to gather the Shikon shards. I know I hinted at some stuff that probably left you kinda wondering about it. So let me know if you want me to explain it. You should know where to send it by now. If you forgot, shame on you, but it's tigerwitch13@yahoo.com.  
  
Okay, now, you might not want to ever speak to me again once I tell you what I'm about to .... Pauses a moment ... What?! No! It's nothing like Kagome's announcement. I'm only a teenager, after all. And before you say that Kagome was too, I should tell you that she had turned twenty by the time she made that announcement. So, Nyah! ... Sticks tongue out at everyone ... Besides which, you wouldn't hate me for something like that, would you? Seriously, you're not going to like this, so I'm just gonna say it and run away ... Takes a deep, steadying breath .... Okay, here goes. The last three chapters of this fic were finished and all written out before I put chapter eleven up up. I could have easily put it up and let you read the rest all at once. I just wanted to make you sweat a bit. So. uh. BYE!!!!.... Leaves cloud of dust and papers while running from murderous readers .... 


End file.
